


Take Me Down

by mrhd



Series: Time Makes You Bolder [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Cock Slapping, Heavy BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd
Summary: Being in Konoha unsettles Sasuke, but Naruto knows how to bring him down.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Time Makes You Bolder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882750
Comments: 16
Kudos: 161





	Take Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> The porn follow-up as requested!
> 
> Herein lies a hardcore scene involving:
> 
> Biting  
> Bloodplay  
> Scratching  
> Cock slapping  
> Mentioned breathplay  
> Sub/domspace, sub/dom drop

Sasuke and Naruto report to Kakashi together. Kakashi hears Sasuke’s report first, nodding, before dismissing him. Sasuke steps off to the side, but when Naruto looks over at him, doesn’t exit the room.

Kakashi’s eyebrow raises but he doesn’t say anything, only gives Naruto instructions for the rest of the day, most of which consist of directing him to check in with various people, clearly training for Naruto be ready when he takes the hat.

“Kakashi is just giving you his busywork,” Sasuke points out when he and Naruto leave together, even though he’s pretty sure that Naruto already knows that, and not far away enough down the hall that Kakashi won’t hear them.

Naruto just shrugs. “I don’t mind,” he says. “Usually.” He frowns a little. “But I wanted to spend more time with you.”

Sasuke swallows the urge to do something ridiculous, like pull Naruto close and kiss his cheek. “You’ll see me after,” he says.

Naruto tangles their fingers together. “How long are you staying this time?” he asks.

Sasuke shrugs. He’s not sure, he’s never sure. He wants to be able to stay in Konoha, mostly because Naruto wants him to stay, but after enough time the city just becomes suffocating and he gets restless. “A while, at least,” he settles on.

Naruto beams, even though it’s vague. “Okay,” he says. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Hmm,” Sasuke says in agreement.

Naruto squeezes his fingers in farewell before he bounds off across the village.

Sasuke sighs to settle his breath. Naruto has always put him on edge, unsettled him, made him feel things that he’d rather ignore and bury. It’s upsetting how badly he had wanted to pull Naruto back and start kissing him, right there at the entrance to Hokage Tower.

Instead he runs his fingers through his hair and heads back to Naruto’s apartment. It’s small, even though Sasuke is sure that Naruto has been offered better accommodations, and dirty, because Naruto’s never been organized a day in his life. Everything is bright, colors splashed everywhere, and it’s nothing like the places Sasuke usually spends his time. But here there’s no one to judge or stare and everything smells and feels like Naruto, so he can relax.

As soon as he does he realizes that he’s exhausted. He’s tired from their morning sex, from a night of mostly traveling, from the two sleepless nights in enemy territory he had before that. Sasuke hasn’t slept well in years, not since Itachi had murdered their clan in front of him, never at Orochimaru’s, and never while on the run. He’s used to it. But surrounded by Naruto’s stuff he thinks it would be okay to give into it a little. He takes off the clothes he’d put on that morning, a version of his usual and throws them on top of the rest of his stuff, sitting next to Naruto’s bed. He strips down to his underwear and grabs one of Naruto’s t-shirts, ugly and orange and thin with wear, the Uzumaki spiral large and prominent on his chest. The sleeve of one arm flaps where it extends just past his stump and Sasuke wishes he had thought to tie it before putting it on. But it’s too late now.

He takes a kunai from his belt, just in case, and crawls into Naruto’s bed, the kunai in easy reach. He’s asleep seconds after his head hits Naruto’s pillow.

When he wakes the light coming in from the window indicates that it’s crossing into evening. He can feel Naruto’s chakra when he thinks of it, he’s near, in the village, but still not home. Sasuke spends most of his time alone, he’s used to it, but being alone in Konoha always feels different. He tells himself that it’s the village, the village that had spat him out when he no longer fit their tastes, that had put everyone he’d ever loved in the ground. But he also knows that the itch to put on pants and just go to Naruto means he’s lying to himself.

His stomach is complaining though, so he gets himself to Naruto’s kitchen, which is, predictably, a disaster. Sasuke sighs. Rooting around in the cupboards only turns up instant ramen packages, because of course it does. There’s a single tomato in the fridge, which Sasuke glares at, because he just knows that Naruto keeps a tomato around because Sasuke likes them. Idiot. It’s stupid because what is Sasuke supposed to do with just one tomato? He sighs, and manages to find some eggs so at least the ramen won’t be completely plain.

He doesn’t know when Naruto gets home, so he cooks enough ramen for the both of them, leaving it on Naruto stove to keep it warm, and slices the tomato to eat it. Eventually he feels Naruto’s chakra start to move, fast now, faster than is casual, but before Sasuke can worry Naruto is climbing in his own kitchen window.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. “Kakashi is giving you nothing but bad habits,” he says.

Naruto just shrugs, looking unconcerned. “This is where you were,” he says. “Did want to walk all the way through the building? Did you cook?”

“All you had was ramen, usurutonkachi,” Sasuke grumbles. “That’s hardly cooking.”

“Most stuff doesn’t keep while I’m on missions,” Naruto says easily. “You made me ramen?”

“You don’t go out that often anymore,” Sasuke points out. And if Naruto does, it’s not for long, since he’s always here when Sasuke himself comes back. More hokage preparation.

“I’m not a good cook,” Naruto grumbles, spooning the ramen into the bowl. “Did you already have some?”

Sasuke shakes his head. He doesn’t mention that he’d been waiting for Naruto, and even though Naruto smiles at him like he knows, he doesn’t say anything either. Naruto makes him a bowl too and they sit together at Naruto’s little kitchen table eating ramen together.

“You should get some real food,” Sasuke says, when the silence becomes too much.

Naruto shrugs. “Like I said, most doesn’t keep.”

“Like I said, you’re hardly ever sent out of the village these days,” Sasuke counters.

“Well, maybe I will be again,” Naruto says stubbornly.

“You miss it,” Sasuke realizes. “You miss going out on missions, you don’t like being stuck here, doing administrative stuff.”

“Shut up,” Naruto snaps.

Oh. This must be something Naruto himself is just realizing.

“You should have Kakashi put you back out,” Sasuke suggests.

Naruto shakes his head a little. “What I’m doing is important, needed,” he says, that righteous stubbornness in his voice.

It annoys Sasuke, has always annoyed Sasuke, and Sasuke just rolls his eyes. “Sure, but you don’t like it.”

Naruto frowns stubbornly. “I don’t have to like it,” he says.

“Martyr,” Sasuke accuses.

Naruto huffs at him. “What are you trying to start a fight?”

“I’m not,” Sasuke says, keeping his voice calm, putting more ramen in his mouth.

“You are! You know this is important to me!”

“Is it?”

“It’s important to you too!” Naruto yells. “I thought you understood!”

“You’ve given enough to this village,” Sasuke says. “You shouldn’t have to be miserable now.”

“It’s worth doing,” Naruto insists.

“Doesn’t have to be by you,” Sasuke points out.

“It does. Because I understand what happens if they do it wrong. So do you.” Naruto glares at him. “Why are you being so obnoxious?” he asks, getting up in Sasuke’s face.

Sasuke shoves his face away. “I’m trying to help you, moron.”

Naruto grins at him. “You’re sweet but you can’t act like it,” he teases.

“Fuck off.”

Naruto crowds Sasuke again and the mood shifts, heat pooling in Sasuke’s stomach, his body tightening with anticipation.

Naruto smirks. “Do you argue with me as foreplay on purpose?”

Sasuke huffs and shoves at him again. That hadn’t been his intention, and it’s not his fault that his body is reacting to having Naruto practically on top of him.

“You’re lucky I like that you’re a bitch,” Naruto says, leaning forward again to kiss Sasuke’s cheek.

Sasuke shoves him away again. “You’re a dick.”

“Hm, but you like that about me too,” Naruto says. The truth is that Sasuke likes it when he’s a little mean, because it means that Naruto is more likely to be harsh when they start having sex. “Show it to me and maybe I’ll stop being a bitch.”

Naruto laughs, and when he kisses Sasuke it’s warm and affection, open and wet. Sasuke kisses back, trying to get Naruto’s lip or his tongue between his teeth, but Naruto pulls back.

“Bedroom?” he asks.

Sasuke nods.

Naruto grins, only a little sharp and he takes Sasuke’s hand and starts tugging him. “Strip,” he commands as soon as they enter.

Sasuke huffs at him but obeys, glad he’d changed, because it only takes seconds to drop his shirt and pants on the ground.

Naruto’s grin grows, and then he tackles Sasuke onto the bed.

It’s not a playful or gentle tackle, Sasuke goes flying back on the bed, landing with a thump, Naruto following and landing hard on top of him.

Sasuke barely had time to grunt before Naruto is claiming his mouth, aggressive and hard, getting as close as he can, crushing Sasuke’s nose against his cheek and sticking his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth.

Sasuke grunts and gasps as Naruto steals the breath from his lungs, his mind already starting to fuzz.

Naruto pulls back enough to bite at Sasuke’s lips, sharp little nips, not breaking skin. Sasuke hopes that he will later.

Sasuke gasps for air once he pulls back, Naruto biting his way down his neck.

Sasuke makes a grab for his head to keep him there, make him bite, but Naruto dodges.

“Nope,” he says. He grabs Sasuke’s hand and lunges, pinning it above his head. “Stay,” he says, tightening his fingers in warning.

“I’m not a dog,” Sasuke complains.

Naruto grins at him and bites at his cheek gently. “Don’t complain,” he says. “You don’t know what I have planned.”

Sasuke sighs but he keeps his hand above his head as Naruto nips and sucks his way down his body, all the way down, until he’s sucking on Sasuke’s cock.

Sasuke groans in surprise, his hand clenching in the sheets above the head. Sasuke still isn’t sure how much Naruto actually likes doing this, the first time he’d sucked Sasuke’s cock he’d been awkward and nervous, and still now Naruto doesn’t do it as much as he will do other things with his mouth. Sasuke’s still not sure why, though he thinks that Naruto is just restless and likes to keep his mouth moving around. When he gets too much in his head, he worries that Naruto doesn’t like it, but Naruto is doing it now, no prompting, and it’s so good, wet and hot, the suction tight. Sasuke tries not to buck his hips into Naruto’s mouth and disrupt him, tries to be still, to stay, like Naruto had told him too.

He pants, his chest heaving, watching Naruto’s head bob between his legs, the blonde bright against Sasuke’s pale skin, contrasting against the dark curls at the base of Sasuke’s cock. Sasuke’s so badly wants to get his hand in it, wants to tug and pet, but he just grasps at the sheets harder.

Naruto rubs his hands up Sasuke’s legs, grabbing him at the knees, bending them.

Sasuke lets him, curling his toes in the sheets.

Naruto deepthroats him in reward, swallowing around his cock, and Sasuke can’t help moaning, his hips twitching.

“Fuck, Naruto,” he pants.

Naruto pulls back keeping the suction, digging his fingers into the soft skin on the underside of Sasuke’s legs.

“Yes more,” Sasuke says.

Naruto flicks his tongue.

Sasuke gasps and his hips twitch without his control.

Naruto sucks harder and Sasuke’s gasps, feeling his orgasm nearing.

“Fuck, Naruto,” he warns.

“There we go,” Naruto says, pulling off his cock.

Sasuke bites back a whine at the loss, and another one when Naruto squeezes the base of his cock.

“Not yet,” he says, kissing the side of Sasuke’s knee in apology. “Gonna fuck you.”

“Then get to it,” Sasuke demands.

Naruto pinches the underside of his knee. “Dry?” he asks. “You _do_ want me to hurt you.”

“You said you would,” Sasuke reminds him. “This morning.” He does want it, wants Naruto to take him down and use him, make his mind stop spinning.

“I know,” Naruto agrees. “I will.”

True to his word, he sinks his teeth into the thin skin under Sasuke’s knee, worrying at it for a bit before there’s the press of a sharpened canine and another nip breaks the skin.

Sasuke gasps, twisting his torso so he can watch the thin line of blood trickle down his leg.

Naruto laps at it and Sasuke’s brain starts fuzzing in the way he wants.

“Hold your leg for me,” Naruto says, pushing Sasuke’s right leg up to his chest.

Sasuke does as he asks, holding himself open while Naruto grabs the lube from the bedside table.

Sasuke picks at the bite, not scabbing yet but he scratches around it with his nails, pressing to make more blood come out.

Sasuke’s used to bleeding, used to being cut and bruised, and he’s never liked it. But like this it’s just a mark. It’s just proof that Naruto wants him, wants to put his mouth on Sasuke. It’s physical, a mark of Naruto’s feelings, of his want. That, Sasuke likes. It’s grounding.

“Don’t worry,” Naruto says. “I’ll bite you more.” He grins, flashing his teeth.

“You better,” Sasuke rasps.

Naruto settles the lube next to Sasuke’s ribs and leans up his body again, kissing him.

Sasuke kisses back, pressing up into Naruto’s mouth. Naruto’s mouth is firm, but not bitey yet. Sasuke knows he can be, knows that Naruto doesn’t have anything against nicking his lips with his teeth. He grunts into the kiss and tries to goad him into it, scraping with his own teeth, urging Naruto along by bucking his hips.

“Hey,” Naruto says, pulling back. “You were doing so well.”

Sasuke glares at him. “I thought you were going to hurt me.”

“So impatient,” Naruto says, drawing a finger down Sasuke’s throat.

Sasuke shivers.

Naruto kisses at the base of his throat, right above the dip in his collarbones, opening his mouth just enough to let Sasuke feel the pressure of his teeth.

Sasuke goes tense, but stays still. He wants so badly, wants Naruto to hurt him, to drive him out of his own mind with sensation.

“Better,” Naruto says.

Sasuke takes a measured breath in through his nose. Naruto sucks on the skin, leaving what Sasuke is sure will be a dark bruise. He pulls back and presses on the mark, sparking a deep thrum of pain.

Sasuke gasps, not just at the pain, but at the vulnerability of it, of having Naruto applying pressure that he can feel when he swallows, as his throat works, when he breathes.

“Good,” Naruto praises again. He moves his mouth to the side just a bit, and bites down properly on Sasuke’s collarbone, his teeth on either side of it.

Sasuke chokes on a moan. He wants to drop his leg, wrap it around Naruto’s back and force him by the hair to stay there until Sasuke is satisfied. But he knows that if he tries it Naruto will only pull back, and he doesn’t want that, he wants Naruto’s teeth to stay in his skin. Sasuke had bitten Naruto, a few times, even broken his skin, tasted his blood, the sharp iron of it mixing with the salt of his skin. It had been intense, overwhelming, but not bad. He hadn’t exactly liked it, but he’d liked that it was Naruto’s blood, that he’d had Naruto’s life in his mouth, and Naruto had seemed to like being bitten fine enough and he’d healed before they’d even finished fucking. But it hadn’t whited out his brain the way it does Sasuke’s, and it had been hard, because just the taste had numbed Sasuke’s brain, and it had been tough to focus on Naruto.

Remembering it gives him the idea and he drags his brain back enough to demand that Naruto kiss him.

Naruto obliges, and Sasuke licks the taste of his own blood out of Naruto’s mouth.

Naruto’s grin is sharp when he pulls back, and Sasuke thinks he’d caught on to what he wanted. He dips down again, smearing the blood from his bite around it a little, first with his lips and then with his finger, digging in with his nails to make it bleed more.

“Mm,” Sasuke says.

Naruto looks up and smiles at him. He tips his head and presses his nose up under Sasuke’s jaw, running his hands up his sides. “I’ve got you,” he says.

“Mm,” Sasuke says again. He wants to say more but his head is starting to get away from him, and it’s hard to get his thoughts in order.

Naruto moves down his body again, sinking his teeth into Sasuke’s pec. It’s a sharp bite, quick and violent and Sasuke gasps, arching because he can’t help it, pressing his chest into Naruto’s mouth.

Naruto allows it, sinking his teeth in further and yanking his head to make it hurt more. It feels deep, aching, exactly what Sasuke wants.

He starts panting and Naruto moves on, biting down at the end of his ribcage, just above Sasuke’s abdominals.

Sasuke gasps again, feeling that vulnerability return. He has strong abdominals, of course he does, but it’s instinct to want to protect the softer, squishier bits of his abdomen. His left leg, still on the bed, twitches.

Naruto pets up his side and lets go with his teeth, letting Sasuke settle a little. He kisses down to Sasuke’s navel before licking back up to bite again.

Sasuke throws his head to the side and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to simultaneously focus on the sensation of Naruto’s teeth breaking through his skin and avoid being overwhelmed by it. It feels like there’s a sheet of glass in his mind, the only thing stopping him from loosing his awareness and being pulled under, and it’s starting to crack under Naruto’s attentions.

Naruto decorates his bite with kisses, sucking hard enough to leave complimentary bruises and to draw out the pain.

Sasuke starts panting again, biting down hard enough on his own lip to draw more blood.

“No,” Naruto murmurs, sitting up so he can thumb Sasuke’s lip out from his teeth. “My job,” he says, biting brutally at Sasuke lip, deepening the dent.

When he kisses Sasuke, it tastes like blood, from Sasuke’s still bleeding lip, being tongued at occasionally by Naruto, and from the blood already in Naruto’s mouth.

Sasuke is used to tasting their blood between them, blood from split lips and black eyes and headbutts and endless scrapes and scratches they’d inflicted in their desperation to reach the other with their fists. This is like that, but so much better. They’ve finally reached each other, understood each other, and now the cloying rust test means trust and the desire to please, instead of frustration.

When Naruto pulls back, Sasuke opens his eyes to look at his mouth, red from kissing and from Sasuke’s blood. His teeth are sharp and the marks on his cheeks have deepened, and Sasuke can feel the Kyuubi’s chakra licking at the edges of his awareness. They’re both dark inside, and that’s good, it’s why Sasuke can trust Naruto with everything ugly inside of him.

Naruto cups his cheek and tips his head a little, probably checking him out. “I’m good,” Sasuke says before Naruto can ask him anything stupid like if he’s okay.

“Good,” Naruto says. “You’re taking it so well.”

“Not that much,” Sasuke says, because it’s true. Naruto’s bites are throbbing, that’s true, a satisfying deep pulse, in time with Sasuke’s heart. But Naruto has done more, even in bed, he’s hit and scratched and thrown Sasuke around, left him layered with bruises upon bruises.

“And you want more, I know,” Naruto says. “Keep being patient for me, okay?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke agrees.

Naruto picks at the scab on his collar bone, bring up fresh blood before returning to Sasuke’s torso.

Sasuke feels himself start to drift, unaware pf any part of his body that isn’t being currently bitten and bruised by Naruto’s mouth. His left pec this time, to match the mark on his right, a vicious bite on his nipple that has him crying out. Scratches across his ribs, like Naruto is tracing them. Back up to his throat and Sasuke tils his head back so Naruto can suck a hickey while he picks at different scabs he’s left with his nails. Then a bite to Sasuke’s hip, next to his cockhead, and Sasuke cries out again. When Naruto pulls back the area is wet, though with spit or precoma or blood Sasuke doesn’t know. He doesn’t care.

He just feels Naruto’s chest moving away from his, feels his warmth pull back.

“Nugh,” Sasuke protests. He drags his mind back to awareness, to focus, to watch Naruto sitting back on his knees, surveying Sasuke.

Naruto reaches out and runs his hands up Sasuke’s chest, against the grain, not a light brush, but deep presses, making the bruises he’s already left spark.

“So pretty,” he murmurs.

Sasuke grunts a little. Lots of people have called him pretty, even when he was younger. Naruto had even been one of them, joined in with the other boys when they called him “pretty boy”. It had been a taunt, Sasuke knows, and it had made him mad, because _he’d_ thought Naruto was pretty for real, with his bright hair and his bright eyes. The girls had also called him pretty, while batting their eyes, trying to win him over.

Orochimaru had called him pretty too, always tilting his head when he’d said it. It had always made Sasuke feel dirty in some way. Some of the others had flung it back at him, annoyed at Sasuke for being Orochimaru’s favorite.

He knows now that Naruto means it how Sasuke had wanted him to back when they were kids, and maybe had always meant it that way, but hadn’t known how to tell him without teasing him.

“Hey, come back to me,” Naruto says.

Sasuke tries to focus, but it’s hard. He still doesn’t know how the word makes it feel. It’s not like he actually thinks about his looks, or works on them, or anything. And he knows that other than his face, his torso and arm are marked by scars, and he’s not sure that it makes him pretty.

“Hey,” he hears Naruto say again, and then a crack, and pain flaring across his cock.

Sasuke gasps, shocked, his attention drawn completely to Naruto.

Naruto is smirking. “That got your attention, didn’t it?”

Sasuke gasps, his mind focused once more. All his skittering thoughts, all his sharp, jagged edges, are suddenly aligned, crystal clear focus on Naruto and how Naruto is making him feel. On the throb in his nick where Naruto had slapped it. “Did you just slap my cock?” he asks, his mind still unable to comprehend the information.

Naruto grins at him. “It worked,” he says, looking pleased with himself.

“Do it again,” Sasuke demands. He wants it, that searing, shocking pain. His cock is hard, and sensitive, and the crack of Naruto’s palm had felt like a revelation.

Naruto grins at him and does.

The second time it’s more expected but no less earth-shattering.

“Again,” Sasuke says again, his cock throbbing.

Naruto hums thoughtfully.

“Please,” Sasuke pants. He will beg, he will do anything Naruto asks of him for it.

“Five more,” Naruto says.

“Yes, thank you,” Sasuke gasps, happy.

“Five more,” Naruto repeats. “But you won’t know when. And you’ll come on the fifth one. You’ll have to keep count. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” Sasuke says, his voice breathless. His mind is focused now, his attention pulled completely to Naruto.

Naruto kisses him, and Sasuke kisses back, desperate to please Naruto, convince him to hit his cock again.

The touch of Naruto’s hand makes Sasuke tense in anticipation, but he only strokes his cock.

Sasuke whines into their kiss.

Naruto pulls back, laughing softly. “Only you would complain about getting your cock jerked,” he says. “I told you to be patient.”

“No you didn’t,” Sasuke points out, breathless, anticipating.

“It was implied,” Naruto says. He shoves Sasuke’s legs back up to his chest, bending him in half, rocking him back a little so he can get a hit off on Sasuke’s ass.

Sasuke groans. It’s still good, the sting, the sound of the smack, but now Sasuke knows it can be better.

“Mm, so good,” Naruto says, swinging at the underside of Sasuke’s leg too. He picks at one of the scabs he finds, of his bites until Sasuke is bleeding again.

“Yes,” Sasuke gasps.

Naruto smiles at him. “Love you,” he says, kissing the wound, lips in Sasuke’s blood.

Then he slaps his cock again.

Sasuke shouts, bucking up into it.

“Didn’t know you’d like that so much,” Naruto says.

“It’s good,” Sasuke says. There’s the faint stirrings of embarrassment, but mostly he just wants to be hit again. “So good, Naruto.”

“I’m glad,” Naruto says. He slaps Sasuke’s cock again, and then a second time, immediately after.

Sasuke cries out. His cock feels so, so hot, throbbing with blood, and he can’t catch his breath.

“I said five,” Naruto reminds him. “Were you being good? Counting for me?”

Sasuke nods. “Three,” he says. “That was three.”

“Good,” Naruto says, swopping down again to kiss him.

Sasuke groans into the kiss, unable to stop himself from arching. It’s not even for the friction on his cock, but because he aches for Naruto to be pressed against him. Naruto does, arching his hips back so Sasuke can’t get any satisfaction on his cock, but the press of their chests is good enough for Sasuke.

He squirms a little, just pressing their chests together, feeling the drag of Naruto’s skin and his light chest hair against his nipples. Naruto lets him get away with him, flicking a nipple when he pulls back.

Naruto hums happily when Sasuke presses his chest into it and takes the nub between his fingers, twisting and pinching.

Sasuke gasps, letting his eyes flutter closed as Naruto pinches and tugs. It starts to burn, throb, in time with his cock, and Sasuke groans.

The next slap to his cock comes as a complete surprise.

Sasuke’s yell is more of a wail, and he can’t even muster the shame he should have, the pain is so sharp and bright. It takes all his focus away from everything else.

He wants to swear, but he can’t find the breath.

“How many was that?” Naruto asks.

Four, Sasuke knows it four, but he can’t get the breath to say so.

“Sasuke,” Naruto says, drawing his name out as he drags his nails down Sasuke’s torso.

Sasuke gasps. “F-four,” he pants.

“You know what that means, right?” Naruto says. “You’re going to come on the next one.”

“Yes,” Sasuke pants. “I will.”

“You _are_ listening,” Naruto praises. He kisses Sasuke again, hard, leaving him even more breathless.

Sasuke feels strung out, on a knife’s edge of pain and pleasure. He just wants, wants Naruto to kiss him forever, wants to stay like this, but he also wants to come, wants release, wants the energy that is building in his mind, focused on Naruto and his throbbing cock, to snap, finally, to bring him over that edge. He has no sense of time, only that his chest is burning from the need to breathe, burning from Naruto’s nails, relentless and painful as they scrape him up, from his wet tongue following the scratch lines, from the bite Naruto places between his pecs.

When Naruto finally does slap him again, Sasuke does come, all over his stomach, he chokes on a scream, everything going bright, tight, the jagged edges of glass in his mind spiderwebbing, just shy of breaking. He whines, trying not to sob, it’s so much, too much for him to handle. His breath clicks in his throat. He flings his arm over his eyes because he can’t be sure if he is crying or not, and he can’t handle Naruto seeing him like this, so strung out, still teetering, so close.

“Sasuke?” Naruto asks. His voice sounds very far away, even though Sasuke can still feel his body heat.

“Hey, Sasuke, shit, are you okay?”

Sasuke wishes he has another arm to properly wave away Naruto’s concern.

Naruto leans closer, hand hovering over Sasuke’s arm.

“Sasuke?” he asks again. “Are you okay? What’s wrong, what did I do? What can I do to bring you back?”

Sasuke still can’t get enough breath through his throat to speak, and he’s overwhelmed, so he kicks out, drumming his feet against whatever bits of Naruto he can reach.

“Hey, hey, it’s just me, it’s Naruto, you’re alright, Sasuke,” Naruto says, his voice low and soothing.

“ _No_ ,” Sasuke manages.

“No?” Naruto repeats, stilling.

“No...don’t…” Sasuke’s mind is spinning, trying to find the right words. “Green,” he pants finally. “Green, green, Naruto please.”

“You want to keep going?” Naruto asks.

Sasuke manages a nod. “Please, Naruto, just a bit more, please.” He doesn’t want it to end like this, not when he’s so close.

“Okay,” Naruto says, kissing Sasuke’s throat. His hand he lays on Sasuke’s arm, running up and down the underside of it. “Can I see you?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Sasuke pants. He’s still embarrassed about the tears he’s sure he’s shedding, but he’ll do anything to take him over that edge, whatever Naruto wants.

Naruto’s gentle when he removes Sasuke’s arm, and he cups his face in his hands and wipes his tears with his thumbs, but he doesn’t try to talk about it. Instead he just kisses Sasuke again.

Sasuke kisses back, trying to be as good as he can, trying to please.

“There you go,” Naruto says, voice low, and then he moves one hand to Sasuke’s hair, yanking his head back by his grip in it.

Sasuke gasps and goes limp, the glass breaking further. Naruto forces his head back enough that Sasuke’s head is tilted back, baring his throat.

Naruto doesn’t go for it though, instead biting hard enough on the soft skin right under Sasuke’s jaw to break the sink. One hard, firm bite and Sasuke feels the glass in his mind collapse.

He gasps, floating, flying, everything fuzzing out around him.

He can hear Naruto speaking dimly, feel him moving up and down his body, but it doesn’t matter, as long as Naruto is still _here_ , that’s all Sasuke needs. He makes noises whenever Naruto is quiet, trying to encourage his attention.

He feels it when Naruto comes, feels the warmth of his come splash against his chest and neck. He feels the slight sting of it in his scrapes, but it just makes it feel better. He feels Naruto’s hand next, warm but dry this time, following the trails of come. Sasuke doesn’t know if he’s cleaning him or wiping it into his skin, but he hopes it’s the latter.

He tries to stay something, but he’s not sure what actually comes out of his mouth.

Naruto continues his stroking, moving up from Sasuke’s torso to his neck.

The press of his hand against Sasuke’s throat is unexpectedly arousing. He hears an incoherent noise make its way out of his throat. Naruto’s hand is firm and the weight of it is almost comforting, somehow, and Sasuke wants more. “Do it,” he manages to pant.

“Do what?” Naruto asks, his hand still rubbing.

“Choke me,” Sasuke pants. He wants Naruto’s hand to keep pressing, wants to be at his mercy.

Naruto’s hand disappears, and Sasuke whines.

“Whoa, what?” Naruto says.

“Please,” Sasuke gasps.

“Not right now,” Naruto says.

Sasuke whines again.

“Maybe next time, okay? I want to talk about this first.”

“Why?” Sasuke asks. There’s nothing he wants to do less right now than talking. He just wants to feel, doesn’t want to think, or talk, just wants Naruto’s hand to press down on his throat.

“Because I don’t feel comfortable choking you without talking about it first,” Naruto says.

That…that’s okay. Sasuke breathes out. It’s not because of him. It’s fine. He wants Naruto to be comfortable too. “Okay,” he says.

Naruto kisses him, it’s sweet, but with just enough dragging sharp teeth for Sasuke’s lip to start bleeding again. The taste of blood eases Sasuke, not as sharp as usual when his brain is fuzzy like this.

Time is always hard to parse like this, and it feels like Naruto is kissing him forever and at the same time when he pulls back it’s too soon. Sasuke makes another noise but he’s not sure what it is.

Naruto murmurs back at him, but the words are unimportant, his tone is warm and soothing and Sasuke lets Naruto soothe him, lets himself relax. It’s a long time they’re like that, Naruto murmuring to Sasuke, touching him, moving him around. Sasuke lets him, feeling loose, and blissfully unbothered.

Naruto says something that sounds like a question, but Sasuke can only make a noise at him in response. He means it to be an affirmative noise, whatever Naruto wants is fine, Sasuke doesn’t want to think about it.

Naruto moves over him again then, blanketing Sasuke with his body.

Sasuke murmurs a little, tilting his head up for a kiss.

Naruto chuckles, he feels it, and kisses him again.

When Naruto pulls back, he smears his lips over Sasuke’s cheek, over to his ear, where he tugs at Sasuke’s earlobe with his teeth.

It’s deliberate enough that Sasuke actually takes note of it, and tries to respond.

“Come back to me, just a bit,” Naruto is saying.

“Wha’?” Sasuke manages.

He blinks his eyes into focus and turns his head so he can look at Naruto lying in bed next to him.

“Hey there,” Naruto says, smiling. He raises a hand so he can run a finger across Sasuke’s jaw. He’s settled to Sasuke’s left, so when Sasuke lifts his hand, it’s easy to cup Naruto’s cheek back. He smooths his thumb over the Kyuubi’s marks – they don’t feel like scratches or scars or anything else like Sasuke has felt, and Naruto never reacts differently when Sasuke touches them, but they’re still a slightly different texture than the rest of Naruto’s skin, and Sasuke is fascinated to feel it under his thumb.

Naruto’s still smiling. “You’re hard again,” he tells Sasuke. “Do you want to come?”

Sasuke shrugs. He feels more aware now, but not of his erection, just of Naruto’s skin under his palm, of the warmth radiating off his body.

“Want me to decide?” Naruto asks.

Sasuke nods. Naruto is always good to him, knows what Sasuke needs better than Sasuke himself most times.

Naruto kisses him, slipping his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth, and Sasuke’s brain starts working a little better, and he gets an idea.

“Fuck me,” he murmurs against Naruto’s lips. “I want you close.”

“As close as possible, huh?” Naruto says. “I can do that.”

“Yes,” Sasuke says.

Naruto kisses him until Sasuke forgets about everything again, only aware of Naruto’s mouth, warm and wet and soft. Naruto pulls back but he doesn’t go far, his body still radiating warmth, so Sasuke doesn’t complain. He feels Naruto’s hand cup under his right knee and pull it up.

Sasuke obeys, throwing his leg up and over Naruto’s hip.

“Good,” Naruto says. “So good.” He rubs his hand up and down Sasuke’s leg before running it back, over his buttock, and then further, pressing against Sasuke’s hole.

Sasuke groans, still only half aware of the touch. He’s much more focused on how warm Naruto is, how firm and muscled the arm hooked under his leg is. Naruto’s fingers are cooler, probably slicked with lubricant, given how easy he slides two into Sasuke’s ass.

Sasuke’s shivers a little. He can feel the pressure but it’s light, soft, distant. He’s just glad that Naruto’s inside him, on his way to getting as close as possible.

“So relaxed,” Naruto says, sounding pleased. “You really do feel good, huh, Sasuke?”

“Mm,” Sasuke agrees. He does feel good. It’s rare, for him, outside of moments like these with Naruto, and it feels strange to admit it. He lets himself float on the sensations, Naruto’s fingers inside him, proof and pressure, his arm warm and solid, his face, when Sasuke looks at it, inches from his own, is relaxed, his eyes cast down, watching his fingers, and Sasuke finds himself entranced looking at Naruto’s lashes, a shade or two darker than his hair, fanning out over the light freckles on his cheeks. They’re too faint to be noticed usually, but this close, Sasuke can make them out. He tilts his head forward a little to brush his lips against them.

Naruto hums and removes his fingers.

Then there’s the blunt pressure of a cock and Sasuke presses back into it, Naruto sliding into him smooth and easy.

Naruto groans. “Ah, fuck, Sasuke,” he says.

“Mm,” Sasuke says again. He uses the leg he has over Naruto’s hip to pull him in closer, draping his arm over Naruto’s shoulders and curling his fingers in the ends of his hair.

Naruto kisses him and they stay like that, Naruto deep inside, just rocking back and forth, grinding his dick deep into Sasuke. Sasuke has no idea how long they stay like that, rocking together, staying as close to one another as possible.

“Can you come with me?” Naruto asks.

“Yes,” Sasuke says. He’s still largely divorced from his body, but if Naruto wants him to come, he will.

“I’m close,” Naruto tells him, wrapping his hand around Sasuke’s cock and giving it a slow, leisurely jerk.

“Okay,” Sasuke says softly.

Naruto kisses him again, still grinding deep inside, his hand tight around Sasuke’s cock.

“Now,” he says, and Sasuke comes. It’s distant, doesn’t blow through him like it normally does, just makes everything floatier.

“Mmph,” he says into Naruto’s mouth.

“Mmph,” Naruto agrees.

Sasuke knows that he’s come too, because he can feel it, feel the warm come drizzle out when Naruto shifts.

Naruto pulls away then, leaving Sasuke with a kiss on his forehead. Sasuke follows him with his eyes, watching as Naruto picks up a random scrap of clothing and wipes himself down, before getting back into bed and wiping Sasuke down too.

“Nice?” Naruto asks.

“Yes,” Sasuke says. “It was very nice.”

“Good,” Naruto says. “I want to make happy. It’s all I want. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

“I know,” Sasuke says. “You are.”

“I’m glad,” Naruto says. He presses close into Sasuke’s chest.

Sasuke kisses his forehead in return, Naruto’s bangs tickling his lips.

“ ‘S nice with you,” Naruto says. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Thanks,” Sasuke says, awkward, combing his fingers through Naruto’s hair. It’s soft, clumped together a bit with sweat.

“I’m so glad,” Naruto continues. Sasuke can feel his body practically humming next to his, still dealing with the rush. They’re both needy in their own way, Naruto with his words, Sasuke with his need to stay close. “I’m glad you’re here with me. Always glad. You like it too, yeah, Sasuke?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke says. “I like it too.” His brain is still relaxed for once, and it’s easy to give Naruto the reassurance he needs, not even a hint of embarrassment creeping around.

“We’re a good match,” Naruto says, tracing his fingers over Sasuke’s hip bone.

“Complimentary,” Sasuke murmurs. There’s a scar there on his hip, he can’t even remember what it’s from, but Naruto’s fingers circle around it a few times, as if he could heal it with his touch.

“The sun and moon,” Naruto says with a little laugh.

“Yeah,” Sasuke says. “My sun.” He only feels a little silly saying it.

Naruto beams at him, which makes any embarrassed or uncertain feelings worth it. “Yours,” he agrees, sounding delighted. “I’m yours, all yours, Sasuke, always have been. You’re all I want.”

“I know,” Sasuke assures him. “I…am too. You know?”

Naruto nods, still beaming. “Yes, I know,” he says. “I love you.”

“Mm,” Sasuke says. That’s…still hard. He thinks it will always be hard. When he was little he had felt loved. Had known that his mother loved him, and Itachi, and that the extended clan would be there to care about him. Then he’d buried them all, not just in the ground but in his heart as well, and sometimes he thinks that he’s forgotten what it feels like. But then Naruto will smile at him like this and press close and, fuck, slap Sasuke’s cock because he begged for it, and he thinks that maybe he can remember. “I…me too.”

Naruto hums happily, as happily as if Sasuke had actually said the words. “I love you so much,” he repeats, pressing his body even closer.

“Yeah,” Sasuke says again, trailing his fingers lightly over Naruto’s skin.

“You’re okay, yeah?” Naruto says, still talking. “I know that was a lot. And it was new. And I didn’t do everything you asked for. It was good though, right? You’re okay?”

“I’m good,” Sasuke says. “You? You’re jittery,” he points out.

“M’not,” Naruto argues. “I’m not jittering.”

“Talking,” Sasuke says, wriggling his hand between them to tap at Naruto’s mouth.

“Oh, I’m sorry, is it annoying? Is it too much? Does your head hurt?”

“My head is fine,” Sasuke says, trying not to sigh. He wants to fall asleep, and he knows that if he asked Naruto would let him, but he wouldn’t feel right about it, not when Naruto clearly hasn’t relaxed. “I’m fine. I’m…happy.”

That seems to be the magic word, and Naruto exhales against his throat, slow, the rest of his body slumping with it. “Really?” he asks.

“Mm-hmm,” Sasuke says.

Naruto quiets then, pressing a kiss against whatever piece of skin he can reach before he puts his head on Sasuke’s shoulders.

He’s heavy, and warm, and comforting, and Sasuke falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> These are not the safest of safe sex practices, y'all. Sasuke and Naruto have healing abilities and access to healing magic that we mere mortals do not. Please play well.


End file.
